


Victor's Return

by Willowingends



Series: Mermay 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/F, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends
Summary: Seperation across oceans can leave one's heart aching.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Mermay 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727035
Kudos: 43





	Victor's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Mermay Day 1: Celebration/Treasure

The singing of the warriors was ethereal. The climbing notes filled the waves, carrying above the waves lapping at the red sands of the beach so many leagues above them. The forces filled the caverns as they proceeded through, every word of victory echoing off of the rocks. Weapons, barnacled and rusted and covered in flaking blood were brandished as the procession returned home. Sharp teeth glinted in the light of bioluminescent fish that swam around, darting away from their homes as the war party returned after months of peace for the marine life. The scales of a multitude of tails flashed in the swirling currents as victory poured from their parted lips.

Between the towers of coral and dead volcanoes, a thin form swam. Her almost transparent white hair was matted in braids caked with mud and the rusty brown of dried blood. Some of it bled into the water around her, but more of it remained like a mask of pride for all her bloody victories. She swam apart from her returning battalion, her pale blue eyes searching, aching. Scanning every line of victors below her, silver tail lashing violently through the water in beat with her raging emotions.

Catching sight of a tangle of dark curls floating like a crown, Fleur shrieked in joy as she dived through the water. Twisting as she tore through the other mermaid, she crashed into the woman with enough force to send her sailing backwards into one of the currents. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, hands searching to grasp her face, to caress her cheeks and the scales that glittered there. The current carried them backwards from the ranks that parted to let them pass with indulgent smiles. 

Hermione’s dark hands came up to hold Fleur’s closer, her eyes closing as her teeth were bared in a smile, a sharp contrast to the threatening snarls she had worn only weeks ago. Blood stained her teeth, flesh clung to her nails, and she had never been more beautiful to Fleur since their courtship so many tides ago. 

“I was afraid that when they said a northern captain had been killed-- No one couldntell me who had been lost. Hermione, Hermione.” She trilled, clicking her tongue on the accented syllables as she pressed kisses to every inch of her lover’s face. “But I knew. I knew you would come home singing of victory, the same as me.” 


End file.
